Two Sides, Same Coin
by thegypsy
Summary: Ragnar saves a woman from being burnt at the stake during a raid but there is more to her than meets the eye. She has been blessed by strange gods and has many gifts. While Ragnar saved her, it is his brother who holds her attention. He is aware of her as well. Rollo begins to understand that this woman is the key to stepping out of his brother's shadow and into the light.
1. Chapter 1

**I fell in love with Vikings during the very first episode. As much as I love it I realized something, everything bad that happened to Rollo was because of Siggy. I know Rollo had some issues with his brother being more famous than him, but Siggy whispered in his ear adding fuel to the rivalry. Then she convinced him to betray his brother and now…well if you've been watching the show then you know. Well I like Rollo, I think he's a good guy and I want him to have a woman who won't try and make him something he's not. One who will allow his destiny to unfold instead of trying to shape it. So since there are multiple languages going on here this is how I'm going to do it. **

Viking speech.

_English speech._

_**Gaelic speech**_.

**Enjoy and as always please review.**

oOo

After weeks of being at sea, the sight of land was heaven. Vikings may rely on their ships to carry them to greener pastures, but even the hardiest of them can get tired of the endless rolling of the ocean. The mists gave the Viking ships the cover they needed as they navigated the shore. The ships were looking for a safe haven to anchor.

"Look there", Floki shouted pointing. The Vikings looked where the ship builder was pointing and saw the opening of a small but deep river.

"The gods have smiled on us", Ragnar said smirking. The Vikings turned their ships towards the river, wary, and sailed into England.

The gods remained by the Vikings side, they saw no one and were able to sail deep into English territory. They found a cove to dock their ships, unload, and to set up their defensives. While their numbers were few, only two ships, Ragnar still made sure to send a few to serve as look outs and guard their only route to the sea. As long as they could reach the sea, they had nothing to fear.

The Vikings enjoyed a few days of hunting before they discussed raiding. They were amazed at the fruitful nature of England. The woods were always lush and teeming with game. Ragnar ran the rich, dark earth through his fingers. It his homeland had earth and climate like this they would have no need to raid their neighbors for supplies, only for glory.

"How much longer must we wait brother", Rollo demanded running a wet stone along the edge of his ax.

Ragnar smirked at his elder brother. "Tomorrow." The scouts had discovered a decent sized village a half a day from their camp. When the other Vikings heard this, they smiled their killer smiles.

oOo

The air reeked of earth, water, and unwashed human bodies. The only light came from a few small windows that only allowed a sliver of light to pierce the darkness. Chains clinked together and occasionally the wearer of the chains let out a moan. That is except for one, a small woman who was huddled in the corner of her cell. Her body was covered in filth and cuts. She wore only a simple shift that was just as filthy as her body. With her knees drawn into her chest you could only see her white blond hair. It used to gleam like snow in the sunlight, but now it was dingy and matted with blood.

Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway outside her cell, but the woman paid them no mind. She didn't even look up when a guard stopped in front of her cell. She did tense when she heard the ringing of keys and the lock turning. She moved when she heard the heavy wooden door of her cell swing open. She turned towards the door, not lifting her head.

"_We'll finally be rid of you tomorrow"_, the guard sneered. "_And before then I intend to exact a pound of flesh from you._

Three more guards entered the cell, all sharing the same smirk. The woman remained still and silent. Two guards grabbed her arms and pushed her to the floor. One guard stayed by the door keeping watch, not that it mattered. The first guard grinned mercilessly as he unbuckled his belt letting it drop to the floor. The woman then realized what they were planning to do and started to struggle. This only caused the guards to laugh. The first guard fumbled with his pants freeing his manhood. The woman tired to free herself to no avail. When the guard entered her she went still, refusing to scream or to fight. She wouldn't give them the pleasure. It would be a long night for the woman and the four guards extracted their pound of flesh from her. Only when they left did the woman allow herself to cry, if only quietly. To rape a woman was a great offense to her people, but these English barbarians had no respect for women or anything else for that matter.

oOo

The raiding party past field after field as they drew nearer to the village. The farmer in Ragnar noted the poor quality of the crops. He laughed inside. It was good to see that this land also had bad years from time to time. Sounds of shouting brought him out of his revelry. The Vikings looked at each other uncertain. By their reckoning it was Sunday so the village should have been in the chapel. Rollo ran his thumbs over the ends of his axes. He wasn't afraid to die, but he didn't want to just yet.

The Vikings scattered to the brush and slowly crept towards the shouting. What they saw was enough to shock these harden warriors. It looked like the entire village was out in the field and they were angry. They shouted words that the Vikings couldn't hear, let alone understand, and were throwing things at what appeared to be a woman tied to a large pole that was surrounded by more wood. Ragnar shared a look with his brother who only shrugged. Floki spat at the sight, something about it had the boat builder on edge.

Silently, Ragnar told his fellow Vikings to wait while he, Rollo, and Floki eased closer to better assess the situation. Ragnar stopped when could make out what was being said. He was still learning English so he only understood one word out of three.

A priest was shouting as loud as the villagers pointing from the bound woman to the failing fields. The meaning was clear; the village blamed this woman for the failing crops. Ragnar's ears perked when he heard the word pagan. Was this woman a Viking like them, or was she something else entirely. The thrill of new rang through Ragnar's veins as well as something else; something of the gods.

The woman slowly lifted her head and looked Ragnar right in the eyes. Instead of shouting a warning, the woman smirked. Ragnar and the others were surprised by her reaction to seeing them. They were used to people screaming and running in fear, not this.

The woman strained against her bonds and inhaled deeply. "ODINSONS!" She shouted. Everyone present froze; there was power in her voice. Without thinking Ragnar leapt from his hiding spot and charged. Floki and Rollo shared a quick glance then followed their leader with the rest of the Viking hoard hard on their heels.

Surprised, the warriors were slow to react. The priest, however, recovered quickly and threw a torch on the pile of wood beneath the woman. The wood caught flame quickly but the woman did not scream.

Soon the villagers were fleeing towards the safety of their walls. Majority of the Viking hoard went after them, except for Ragnar and Rollo. Ragnar kicked the burning wood away from the woman. Rollo helped his brother but wondered why he was wasting his time. Finally, Ragnar was able to cut the woman's bindings. He carried her away from the fire and laid her out on the grass. The fire had only started to singe the bottom of her shift. Other than that she appeared to be unharmed but she did not move. Ragnar tapped the sides of her face.

"She's dead", Rollo stated. "Leave her."

The woman started coughing and turned over on her side. Ragnar and Rollo spared a quick glance. Ragnar called over a shield maiden who was scavenging from the fallen. "Take this woman back to camp." The shield maiden raised an eyebrow but complied. Who knew what went on in Ragnar's head.

"Ready", Rollo asked. Ragnar nodded and the two joined in the raid.

oOo

Her lungs were on fire. While the flames hadn't reached her, the smoke had. All around her were strange sounds. She knew that it was people speaking but it wasn't in any tongue she knew. Someone gently lifted her head. When she opened her eyes she saw a bloody woman holding up a cup of water. The bloody woman helped her to drink. The water was like a gift from the gods, soothing her throat. The bloody woman gently laid her back down. She had no idea how she had been saved from the stake but at this moment she really couldn't care less.

oOo

The Vikings were in high spirits when they returned to their camp. Just like every other village, this one was rich beyond their imaginations. Ragnar was more subdued. His mind was still on the woman he had saved from the flames. At the time it seemed like the right thing to do, but now he wasn't so sure. He had found the priest and when questioned, the priest told Ragnar that the woman was an evil sorceress that killed their crops, their livestock, and innocent babies still in the womb. If what the priest said was true then Ragnar would kill the woman himself.

"Where is the woman", Ragnar asked as he set down his treasures. A Viking pointed to Ragnar's tent. Rollo and Floki followed Ragnar. They stood near the flap ready to defend their comrade and to satisfy their curiosity. The woman was asleep. Ragnar woke her by nudging her with his boot. She sat up quickly and stared at them from behind her hair.

"Who are you?" Ragnar asked in his native tongue, but the woman didn't reply. "_Who are you"_, he asked again switching to English. The woman cursed in some language the Vikings had never heard. "_Who are you_?"

"Bryna", she replied through gritted teeth.

"_Are you English?_"

The woman looked confused then slowly shook her head. Floki shifted excited in the back ground.

"_You_?" she asked. The Vikings laughed.

"_You call us Northmen_."

"_What do to me now_", Bryna asked still hiding behind her hair. Ragnar smiled at her but she didn't return it. He liked this strange girl. She showed no fear. Also he wanted to know where she came from. New lands were always exciting.

"_You will come with us_", he said getting up.

"_NO!_" Bryna shouted. She threw the furs off her body and threw herself into a corner of the tent. The Vikings were not only startled by her reaction but by her eyes, which they could now see. They were golden and seemed to burn with a fire that chilled them to their core. "_No go. No slave. Die first._"

She saw a dagger and pounced at it before any one the Vikings could stop her. Her eyes still burned as she turned the tip towards her positioning it over her heart. She closed her eyes and whispered words too low to hear. She raised the dagger and brought it down but before it could tough her, Rollo grabbed her wrist. Her eyes shot open and she yanked her hand free. Rollo put his hands around her throat. Bryna struck out with the heal of her palm, hitting him in the nose. Rollo released her. Bryna lunged at Rollo taking the large Viking to the ground. He tried to throw her off but she held on and the two tumbled out of the tent.

The Vikings leapt to their feet drawing their weapons as the two rolled on the grass. Once they saw what was happening they laughed and sheathed their swords and axes. Rollo could handle one girl. Ragnar and Floki ran out the tent just in time to see Bryna break free from Rollo. She rolled to her feet and for the span of a breath remained poised on the balls of her feet. Quick as a cat she lunged again, her fist connecting to the side of Rollo's face. The large Viking stumbled back. He rubbed his face and pulled free his axes. Although his face was calm, inside he was raging. Ragnar saw this and quickly intervened.

"Stop. _Stop_", he shouted placing himself between the two. Rollo relaxed his stance but not his grip on his axes. Ragnar turned to Bryna. He wanted her to come back with him but he knew that she would find a way to kill herself if they took her as a slave. But Rollo also needed to save his honor. "_Clearly you can fight. If you can win in combat then you are freewoman and can choose to come with us or stay here_."

Bryna stared at Ragnar and then Rollo. She nodded her head. "_**I will fight to keep my freedom. But if you should lie, my gods will descend upon you and you will never return to your land.**_" None of the Vikings understood what she said but her meaning was clear.

Soon Bryna and Rollo were encircled by a ring of Vikings. Someone had given Bryna a sword, though she turned down a shield. Bryna and Rollo slowly circled one another then without warning, Bryna attacked. Rollo quickly blocked her attack and swung around to only have to block again. Rollo swung his other ax, causing Bryna to jump back. Her sword gave her a longer reach, but Rollo's arms were longer and he was deadly with his axes. The Vikings cheered on their comrade as he attacked the small woman ferociously. Ragnar chewed on this thumb as he watched his brother and the foreign girl fight.

She was skilled. That much was clear. She was holding her own against her larger opponent but Ragnar felt like she was holding back. His guess proved true when Bryna managed to fling Rollo's axes away using her sword. Rollo was clearly stunned, as were all the other Vikings watching. Rollo looked to his brother and Ragnar tried to convey his desires through his eyes. Bryna must have picked up on it because she lowered her sword and inclined her head to Rollo.

"_Shame to lose good fighter_", she said in her accented English. "_No wish to kill, but still won_."

Ragnar looked at his brother who just shrugged and walked away to retrieve his axes. "_The choice is yours, stay or go._" Ragnar told her.

Bryna looked around at the Vikings and then back towards the village that had tried to kill her. "_I go_." Ragnar smiled then walked back to his tent.

"This girl will be trouble", Floki told him as he picked his nail.

"Maybe", Ragnar replied, "but interesting too." Floki nodded and followed his friend inside.

**Well there you have it the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and as always please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I would like to thank Jedi-Helen, Superdani4Ever, and ILoveThee for your wonderful reviews. I didn't expect to get three right off the bat. Also a big shot out to those who added this story to your follow list. I really appreciate it. Just as a reminder:**

Viking Speech

_English Speech_

_**Gaelic Speech**_

oOo

Once the matter of Bryna's social status was settled, the Vikings wasted no time loading their ships with supplies and their spoils. They laughed and joked with one another pleased with their hoards. Bryna stayed out of the way and watched. If she was going to live with these people she wanted to see how they treated each other. She was pleased to see that the men treated the women with respect and the women did the same. Her own people were much the same, that is until the Christians came and turned them away from their gods. She sighed. She never understood what people saw in the Christian god, even now. There were few left who still followed the old gods and they were being hunted down.

Rollo slowly approached Bryna. He still wasn't sure of her and he was still smarting after being disarmed by her. As much as he hated to admit it, the girl was a decent fighter and if he could ever swallow his pride he might ask her to spar with him again. He saw the girl tense as he got closer to her, this bothered him. The matter was settled as far as he or anyone else was concerned so there was no reason for her to fear him. Frustrated, he tossed her two bundles which she let fall. She never took her eyes off him.

Rollo pointed at the items. "_For you. Eat. Drink. Stay strong._" His English wasn't as good as Ragnar's, who practiced with the priest every chance he got, but Rollo was able to convey his meaning.

Bryna nodded then stooped down to retrieve the bundles. One was a small loaf of bread with a hunk of cheese and the other was a flask of water. Rollo became embarrassed when he saw tears form in her eyes. She was acting like he had given her a feast instead of the meager meal. With a grunt, Rollo turned his back on Bryna and walked back towards the ships.

Bryna watched him till he disappeared into the crowd. She had expected him to be hostile towards her, not offer her food and drink. Bryna shook her head as she tore into the bread and cheese. These Vikings were certainly a strange people. She was surprised again when one of the women offered her a pair of boots and when another Viking man gave her a warm cloak. She had no idea why they gave her these things. Sure she wasn't a slave but she wasn't exactly someone important either. Could such fierce warriors also have a soft heart?

Once the ships were all packed, Ragnar shouted an order and the Vikings, plus one, launched their ships and began their long journey home. Bryna pulled her borrowed cloak closer to her body as she turned her face towards the open waters. The wind filled the sails and the ships flew across the rough waters throwing up slashes. Bryna opened her mouth and tasted the salty waters. She inhaled the brine and for the first time in a long time she felt free. Ragnar watched her with a smile on his face. Rollo pretended to ignore her but when a strong wind lifted up her cloak he couldn't help but stare. The back of her shift was spotted with fresh blood. Bryna sensed their stares and wrapped the cloak around her once more without any explanation.

Rollo realized that she had reopened her wounds during their fight. He felt ashamed. Once again he acted rashly and allowed his anger to drive him. That was fine during battle, but not in every aspect of life.

Floki spat over the side of the boat. He still didn't like the girl, no matter what she'd lived through. First it was the priest and now her. Just how many outsiders was Ragnar going to bring home? Floki waited till most of the ship was asleep before he addressed his concerns with Ragnar.

"I do not like this girl", he told his friend.

"Why is that?"

"She reeks of trouble", Floki said spitting again. "Better to just toss her into the seas and let the gods decided her fate."

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed as soon as the words were out of Floki's mouth. The wind slowed then eventually stopped all together. The sails sagged empty and the ocean became a black mirror. Ragnar and Floki stared at each other in disbelief.

"What did I just tell you", Floki exclaimed throwing his arms out. "Trouble." Ragnar was too stunned to point out that it was Floki's words, not the girl that had angered the gods.

oOo

The first day of no wind didn't bother the Vikings; it was nothing out of the ordinary. They didn't mind the second day or the third, but by the fifth day everyone was anxious. More and more Vikings wanted to sacrifice Bryna to the gods since she was the only foreigner on their ships. Ragnar wouldn't allow it. Bryna huddled near the prow of the ship wracking her brain trying to find a solution. She knew that the stillness was caused by the gods; she felt their hands holding the winds back and calming the seas. Someone had angered the gods.

She closed her eyes and turned her thoughts inward. She heard a whisper telling her what needed to be done to make the winds come again. Slowly she got up, her legs stiff, and made her way towards Ragnar. The Vikings watched her closely, some fingering their weapons. She stopped a few steps away from him and waited for Ragnar to acknowledge her. When he did he could see that her eyes glowed like embers.

"_My gods do not trust you_", she coolly stated. Ragnar was startled by her perfect English. "_So they have stilled the waters and the wind. They are requiring a greater oath than the one you gave in England; one that cannot be broken because the price of doing so would be so great_." Ragnar slowly nodded. He could feel the presence of the gods around Bryna and he was afraid, though he would never admit it. He had never come across someone so close to the gods in all his life.

Bryna held out her hand. "_Your knife_." Ragnar slowly handed it over.

Bryna wrapped her hand around the blade and walked towards the front of the ship. Dazed, Ragnar followed. They turned to face each other. Bryna's glowing eyes met Ragnar's and held them. She grasped the handle of the knife and sliced the palm of her hand. She handed the blade to Ragnar and he did the same. She held out her bloodied palm, again Ragnar copied her. They clasped their hands together.

Ragnar gasped when he felt the power of the gods slam into his body. The other Vikings watched intently, for they too felt the presence of the gods. They stood like this for a while till Ragnar realized she was waiting for him to speak.

"As Earl, I swear that you are a free woman. You will be treated with respect as a sister of my people. I will not ask you to do something that goes against your will or dishonor your gods. On my life and the life of my children I swear this."

Bryna slowly smiled. "_**You have saved my life so I own you another in return. I swear on my ancestors that I will repay this debt and will serve you willingly until then.**_" Ragnar didn't fully understand her words but in his soul he felt their meaning. He nodded letting Bryna and the gods know that he accepted these terms.

Bryna released his hand and placed her hand on the prow of the ship. Everyone held their breath. Bryna's body tensed and her eyes blazed with the fire of the gods. She closed her eyes exhaling. From nowhere the wind came, filling their sails once again. Many of the Vikings stumbled as their ships lurched forward. The presence of the gods faded much to the delight of the Vikings. Having the gods around made them nervous. Bryna relaxed, swaying slightly as she turned. She had a small smile on her face. When she tried to take a step she stumbled and would have fallen if Rollo hadn't caught her. He eased her to the deck.

Ragnar placed a blanket on her, still awed. "_The gods gave you the gift of speech_." He murmured. Bryna started to laugh which confused him.

"_I lied_", she laughed. "_You learn a lot about people when they think you can't understand them_."

Ragnar stared at her in disbelief then started to laugh himself. He tucked the blanket around her then left her with a final pat on the head. Floki had it wrong. She wouldn't be trouble. She would be fun.

oOo

With the gods on their side, the Viking ships were making good time. The wind blew strong during the day but was still at night. They were able to keep true to their course for the first time. There were no more talks about throwing Bryna overboard, but they also gave her a wide berth. She didn't mind however, Bryna never really got along with people. Ragnar started to teach her a few words in his language. She caught on quickly.

Bryna spent most of her time staring out across the ocean deep in thought. She never really had a home. Most of her life was spent wondering around learning from the few Druids still living. They told her that she would most likely be the last Druid for a long time and that the survival of their ways rested on her shoulders. Bryna didn't want that but she couldn't argue with them either. Someone had to be the keeper of the old ways.

"_Why were you in England_", Ragnar asked one evening. Bryna pulled her cloak tighter around her with a sigh.

"_My aunt had a friend who lived there who was having a hard time conceiving. My aunt thought that I could help._"

"_Did you_", Ragnar wanted to know intrigued.

"_Didn't get a chance to find out_", Bryna replied. "_They captured me as soon as I set foot on their shores. They locked me up and tortured me for months. They wanted to know where the others were but I wouldn't tell them._"

Ragnar was impressed and he wasn't the only one. Rollo had heard but he couldn't believe his ears. This tiny woman was able to withstand months of torture? His respect for her grew. He knew that his brother felt the same. She was an extraordinary woman and if a man could find his way into her bed, what children would she produce. Rollo had an image of finding himself in her bed and quickly shook the image away. He had Siggy. She was a good enough woman, a little ambitious for sure and he wasn't quite sure of how she felt about Ragnar. But she fed him and kept him warm at night, what more could he want.

There came a shout from one of the other ships and then the rest of them gave out a cheer. Land, they had made it safely home. Figures appeared on the shore and the dock many wondering if their loved one had returned or was now in Valhalla. Anxious to be ashore, the Vikings resumed their rowing with renewed vigor. Bryna positioned herself somewhere she could watch and be out of the way.

Some of the Vikings couldn't wait to fully dock and leapt from their ship as soon as they could stand, running towards their loved one. Next came the wounded. They were rushed off to the healers or to their homes to recover, depending on their injuries. Then the spoils were unloaded. The villagers ran their hands over the fine fabrics and smiled at the treasures. Bryna was the last to disembark. She stood on the sandy shore unsure. Several of the villagers noticed her and started to whisper. She was unbound but they weren't sure if she was just a part of the spoils or something else entirely.

"Who is she", Lagertha asked her husband after she greeted him.

"She is a child of the gods", Ragnar said loudly enough for most to hear. "She is here of her own free will." This caused the crowd to talk amongst themselves eyeing the foreign woman suspiciously.

Lagertha doubted that Bryna was what her husband claim, but as long as he didn't share a bed with her then she really didn't care. She did, however, see the wounds and how nervous Bryna was. Her heart went out to her. Smiling Lagertha walked up to Bryna with open arms and embraced her.

"Welcome", she said holding Bryna's shoulders. Bryna smiled and nodded her head.

"Bryna!" shouted someone in the crowd. Bryna turned and saw an elderly woman shove her way through the villagers. Her grey hair was braided back and tears fell freely from her eyes. "_**Bryna it is you. Thank the gods!**_"

To say that Bryna was surprised would be an understatement. She was floored to hear her native tongue in this strange land. Bryna stared at the elderly woman till she noticed a necklace hanging from the woman's neck. Bryna froze. The symbols on the necklace were very familiar to her. Her fingers had traced them countless times as a child.

"_**Kava**_", croaked Bryna. The elderly woman, Kava, threw herself at Bryna with a cry. Bryna rushed to embrace the woman as well. Kava had helped raise Bryna when her mother died. She was a second mother to her just after her aunt.

The villagers were taken back by this display. Lagertha waved them all away then joined her husband who was walking up to the two women. "You know each other?"

"Yes Earl Ragnar", Kava said wiping her eyes. "I raised her as one of my own. I was taken as a slave just as she reached womanhood. I thought I would never see her again."

Ragnar looked at the old woman in disbelief. Kava had been a part of this village for many years. He knew that she had been a slave once but had long earned her freedom due to her skills in healing. "Bryna should stay with you then", Ragnar said.

"She is not a slave", Kava asked amazed.

"I am not", Bryna said smiling but her smile fell. "But I owe a debt…"

"I cannot see why you cannot live with the healer Kava and keep it", Ragnar stated then walked away.

The two women watched the Viking walk away. Kava embraced Bryna again. "_**Welcome home daughter of my heart**_", Kava said taking Bryna's hand.

"_**It's good to be home**_", Bryna replied but she wondered if those words were true.

**Well there you have it another chapter. I must say that I am surprised by the reactions to this story. I was getting reviews just as fast as I typed this chapter. There were so many that I cannot thank all of you personally right now. Also I know this chapter is a little rocky but it had to be done. Chapters may not always come quickly so please be patient and thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added this story to your follow lists. I'm touched, really I am. I love seeing them. I would thank you all personally, but that would take pages. Let's get on with the story.**

Viking speech

_**Gaelic speech**_

_English speech_

That night the hall was filled with laugher, yelling, and songs. It made Ragnar smiled. As much as he liked raiding, coming home was always the best part. He loved to see his people happy and prosperous. Lagertha kept giving him significant looks but he couldn't leave yet. But in all honesty, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to last. The only thing he wanted to do was tear off her clothes and love her till they were both sweaty and exhausted. Not everyone was there, however. The men who were seriously wounded were resting, the healer wasn't there, and neither was Bryna, although he didn't really expect her to be.

The noise in the hall dimmed as the healer, Kava, walked through the door. She didn't seem to notice as she made her way towards Ragnar and his family. Curious, Ragnar shifted in his chair but waited for the old woman to approach him. She bowed slightly.

"I suppose you have questions for me", she said calmly. Ragnar laughed and waved his hand for her to continue. "I have heard whispers that you think that Bryna is a child of the gods, like you, but you are wrong." The hall fell silent. "She is a tool of the gods. Her mother and father were mortals like you and I. I knew them. Good people; loyal to their clans and to the gods." Kava paused for a moment fighting back tears. "The gods have used Bryna as a vassal for their power since the day she was born. I don't feel like I should tell you that not many people could handle that kind of power coursing through them. What should have made her an honored person has made her an outcast, even amongst her own people."

Ragnar stared at Kava, trying to conceal his amazement. He now knew that the gods were there on the ship that day, it wasn't his imagination.

"She told me a bit of what happened in England and on the way over", Kava continued. "Use her gently." To his credit, Ragnar kept his face blank but inside he was as excited as a boy when given his first weapon. Kava seemed to know what he was thinking because she scowled. Ragnar pushed his excitement aside.

"I made a promise on the ship before the gods", Ragnar said solemnly. "I would not dare to go back on my vow." Ragnar glanced over to his brother, who was standing in a corner sulking. Rollo looked up, met his brother's eyes, and slowly nodded. They would talk later. "I have no use for Bryna now", Ragnar went on. "Let her wounds heal and let her learn our words and our ways."

"For how long", Kava asked.

Ragnar took a deep swallow from his cup, thinking. "The next full moon", he said. "Bring her here and then we'll see." Kava bowed then left the hall. Ragnar waited till the party was in full swing again before he slipped away with Lagertha. As he laid his wife on their bed he pushed all other thoughts out of his head, they would have to wait till tomorrow.

oOo

The next day the only people who were in the great hall were Ragnar, Lagertha, Rollo, Siggy, and Ragnar's trusted friends. "I want to know what you think about Bryna", he asked them.

"You are the Earl", Floki grumbled. "It is you who will make the choice."

"You all were there on the ship", Ragnar said shooting a glare towards Floki. "I would like to hear your thoughts."

"From what you have told me", Lagertha said slowly, "and from what Kava told us…I think we should welcome her. Even if she is a vassal for the gods she also knows of new lands; lands that we could raid." The Vikings murmured in agreement. "But I don't think it would be wise to let her wonder free."

Ragnar studied his wife. He knew she was right. The girl was valuable, god gifted or no, he didn't want the other clans to hear about her and try to steal her. "You are right as always", Ragnar told his wife. He looked over the men present and wondered who would be the best one to guard Bryna, at least till she could take care of herself. His eyes settled on his brother. "Rollo will do it."

Rollo raised his eyebrows but agreed all the same. Siggy pressed her lips together. She would have much to say to Rollo once they were alone. She didn't have to wait long. The group broke up right after Ragnar's ruling. Siggy followed after Rollo like a hungry dog, impatient to voice her thoughts. Sure she could do it in front of the others, but she didn't want to give Ragnar any reason to question her motives. She was safe with Rollo simply because, in her mind, he had no idea what he wanted out of life. That worked out well for her because she could mold him into whatever she wanted, or needed.

"Just say what you want woman", Rollo growled as they entered their home. "Hurry up and get it out of the way so I can go back to sleep."

Siggy bit her lip. She would have to be careful. "All I was going to say is that Ragnar could have chosen someone else to babysit that girl." Siggy didn't look at Rollo as she said this she knelt down to stoke the fire.

"It doesn't matter", Rollo said not taking his eyes off Siggy.

She shrugged. "Not now but what about when raiding season starts again? You will have to stay here while your brother does great deeds." She placed a cup in front of Rollo and poured him some ale. "There's a quite a bit of gossip around this girl", she said sitting next to him. "For all we know what happened on the ship could have been a fluke." Rollo said nothing but downed his cup. He remained silent and stomped to the bedroom. Siggy had a small smile on her face. She had planted the seed now all she had to do was wait.

oOo

Bryna groaned pulling the furs over her head. She was still weak from her ordeal and wanted to sleep some more. It had been too long since she was able to sleep without fear but the sun had other ideas. It shown in her face, hurting her eyes till Bryna had no choice but to get up. Carefully she pulled a loose dress over her head, mindful of the bandages that were wrapped around her body. After Kava had dealt with the Vikings from the raiding parties, she went to work on Bryna.

Her clothes were so caked with blood and filth that Kava decided it would be better to cut it away. Bryna then had her first bath in ages; actually she ended up having two. But she felt like a whole new person afterwards. Kava applied salve to the wounds on her back, wrists, and ankles then wrapped them in linen. Once all that was done, Bryna was fed then put to bed. Normally she would have argued, but she was still exhausted from her imprisonment and summoning the winds to move the ships.

When Bryna pulled back the curtain she saw a regal looking blond woman sitting at the table. Bryna thought that the woman looked like a goddess. Feeling Bryna's stare, the woman turned and smiled at her.

"_**Bryna this is Lagertha**_", Kava explained. "_**She is Ragnar's wife and a famous shield maiden**_."

"Hello", Bryna replied. Lagertha smiled again then motioned for Bryna to sit.

"_I speak English too_", Lagertha said. "_I wanted to stop by and see how you were_."

"_I am well_", Bryna replied accepting a bowl from Kava. "_Well, as well as can be expected given what I've been through_." Lagertha laughed and Bryna joined in. She felt like this woman could become a friend.

Lagertha turned her attention to Kava asking about the Vikings who she had treated giving Bryna some space. Bryna smiled into her bowl; yes this woman could be a friend. Bryna listened to their conversation, although she couldn't make out any words, but she was more interested in how the Viking language was spoken. The women finished their conversation and Lagertha rose to leave. Kava and Bryna rose as well.

"_If there is anything you need; food, clothes, weapons, come by the hall and ask for me_", Lagertha told Bryna. "_And when you feel up to it, meet me in the sparing ring_." Lagertha smiled wickedly. "_I heard you defeated Rollo and you must show me how you did it_."

Bryna laughed and promised she would. As soon as Lagertha was gone, Kava gave Bryna a potion and sent her back to bed. Bryna smiled as she snuggled into the furs. So far she liked these Vikings.

oOo

Rollo was supposed to be sleeping but Siggy's words kept him awake. With a frustrated sigh, he rolled onto his back to only stare at the ceiling. Ragnar wasn't trying to keep him from next year's raids. She was wrong. She had to be. Rollo was one of the best warriors Ragnar had. It would be wasteful to leave him behind. Sure not all the warriors got to go, someone had to stay and protect the village, but Rollo never thought it would be him.

Did he dare turn his brother down? Ragnar was the earl, but Rollo was the elder brother. A familiar fire began to flicker in Rollo's chest. One that made him hate his brother. Ragnar was the younger sibling but he got everything; a position of power and respect, the glory of sailing west, even Lagertha.

And what did he get? Second best. His home was nowhere near as nice as Ragnar's. Everyone always stopped to watch Ragnar. Even before sailing west Ragnar always got the best while Rollo stumbled in his shadow.

Furious, Rollo flung himself from the bed reaching for his axes and bow. He grabbed a pack and proceeded to stuff it with bedding and food. Siggy wasn't there, all the better, he didn't trust himself not to hurt her. No one was about as Rollo stole his way through the village. He needed to get his head straight. He figured the girl, Bryna, would be laid out for at least a week. Rollo planned to use that time to his advantage. He spared the village one more passing glance before he disappeared into the woods. No one will even notice I'm gone he thinks to himself and it breaks his heart.

**Well there you have it, another chapter. Once again thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to your lists. I'll try to get the next chapter to you soon. Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A huge thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I have four right off the bat. I can't tell you guys how much I appreciate them. And because you have been kind to me, I'm going to return the favor. A new chapter!**

Viking speech

_English speech_

_**Gaelic speech**_

The sun was high in the sky but Rollo was just rolling out of bed. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, regretting that last jug of beer. With a groan, he pushed himself up and stumbled outside. He relieved himself just off to the side of the hut he used when he needed to get away from his brother. It wasn't much, but it was his and his alone. He had built it when Lagertha chose Ragnar for her husband and lived an entire winter there. Like before, the hut had given Rollo a sense of peace but also sadness. While he wanted glory in battle he also wanted a family. He wanted a good woman to warm his bed at night and children to carry on his name. So far he had yet to achieve either.

Rollo ducked his head in a barrel that held water, gasping as he came up. The cold water cleared his head a little but did little to relieve his hangover. He had been out at the hut for six days now he would have to return soon or not at all. Rollo sighed heavily then went back inside to pack his things. As much as he hated his brother sometimes, he could not abandon him, not yet.

oOo

Ragnar was staring out over the water, wondering where his brother had disappeared. Not for the first time he wondered what he was going to do with Rollo. Ragnar loved his brother dearly. Sure they competed against each other in just about everything, that was the nature of brothers, but he still looked up to Rollo. Rollo was one of the best fighters that Ragnar ever had the privilege to know and fight with. He knew his brother was frustrated that no one seemed to notice, but Ragnar did and he hoped that the gods did too. That's why he always tried to give Rollo a place in his plans. If he could help his elder brother find the peace he so desperately sought then Ragnar would be the happiest man in the entire world.

"Still no word of Rollo?" Lagertha asked as she joined her husband. Ragnar remained silent. "Perhaps we should send the priest to Kava so he can help Bryna learn our words." Ragnar grunted. Lagertha placed her hand on Ragnar's shoulder then walked away. She knew her husband well enough to know that until Rollo came back, Ragnar would be difficult to talk to. She shook her head at the antics of her husband and brother-in-law. Men, they were really helpless creatures, despite all their boasting. That's why they needed mothers and wives; someone had to smack them aside the head once in a while. Lagertha suddenly broke out into a smile. It was past time for Rollo to have a wife. She liked Siggy well enough, she was a strong woman, but she didn't think she was the right woman for Rollo. Lagertha did have an idea on who might be a better wife for Rollo though.

oOo

Rollo walked as swiftly as he dared through the forest. He kept his eyes and ears open for any signs of wildlife. He was actually hoping to come across a deer. Now that the spring raids were over it was time to start preparing for winter. He briefly wondered what type of game Bryna liked to eat. He shook the thought from his head. Bryna lived with the healer Kava, who could easily provide for her. Rollo went back to hunting; he still needed an excuse for his sudden absence.

Rollo was just about to give up when he heard something strange. He froze and willed his ears to pick up the sound. He had no idea what it was but it sounded like someone talking. Carefully, he crept towards the sound, his hand gripping his bow tighter. As he got closer he realized that it was two people who were talking. One spoke in his language but the other he didn't know although it did sound familiar.

The air became warmer and smelt of sulfur. It was then that Rollo realized that he was near the God's bath, a hot spring. The spring was rumored to have healing powers and was sacred to the village. No one could go to the spring without permission from a priest or priestess. Angered, Rollo maneuvered himself around the hot spring till he could see who dared trespass on hallowed ground while staying hidden. A cluster of bushes provided him with cover and an advantage point. Slowly, he peered over the brush and nearly dropped his bow. A goddess was bathing in the pool!

He could only see her silver hair floating in the water and the creamy white of her skin but that was enough for him. Spellbound he watched as the goddess glided through the water like a fish. So enthralled was he over the vision before him, that he received another shock when he heard someone close to his hiding spot speak. Rollo peered over the bush again to see Kava sitting on a rock near the shore. What was Kava doing talking to a water goddess, Rollo wondered? He was even more confused because she was speaking in a strange tongue.

The woman Rollo thought was a goddess turned around revealing it to actually be Bryna. Rollo chided himself for thinking that Bryna was a goddess. Bryna said something in halting Viking but Kava corrected her. Bryna repeated the phrase, correct this time, and Kava nodded. Kava said something else in her native language. Bryna said something in Viking and Kava nodded again. Rollo eyes widened. Kava was teaching Bryna his language.

Kava laughed and said something Rollo couldn't make out. Bryna laughed as well then hoisted herself out of the spring. Rollo stared unabashed at her naked body entranced once again by her beauty. But he then saw how she was nothing more than skin stretched over bones. He also saw the scars around her wrists and ankles. Kava held out a cloth, which Bryna took and started to dry off her body. Rollo watched her every move feeling something stirring inside him.

He had to stop himself front crying out when Bryna turned around. Her back was covered in deep lash marks, not an inch of her back was spared. Kava took the cloth and gently patted the wounds till they were dry. She then reached into her basket and pulled out a small jar of ointment. Carefully, she applied it to Bryna's wounds. She then pulled out strips of linen and began to wrap them around Bryna's body. Bryna finished applying the ointment to her other wounds and wrapped them up herself. Kava helped Bryna into a loose gray dress then the two women walked back towards the village.

Rollo remained in his hiding spot till he was sure that the women were gone. He stared in the direction that they took filled with rage and awe. Even though the English had done so much to her she was still able to laugh, still whole. Rollo only knew of one other woman who could match Bryna's courage and inner strength and she was married to his brother. What children would she make one day! The man that won a place in her bed would even be the envy of the gods.

Rollo had a vision of Bryna, lit only by the hearth, lying in his bed wearing nothing but a sleepy, satisfied smile. He was struck by the way the fire made her hair look like gold. Rollo, in the vision, reached out to touch her hair and it was softer than anything he had ever felt. Rollo was filled with so much happiness and peace that he felt like he would burst.

Rollo shook his head. He was not destined for such things. Every time he reached for the stars, someone else came along and snatched it away leaving him with second best. Rollo learned his lesson from Lagertha. He would never have a woman that would make the gods themselves bow to her.

Shouldering his pack again, Rollo continued his hunt more determined that before. Bryna would need more than what the healer could provide. He may not find his place by her side but he would make sure that she grew strong and prove those English barbarians across the sea, that beautiful, wild women like Bryna cannot be broken by the likes of them.

The gods were with Rollo, he managed to take down a young buck. He hoisted his catch on his broad shoulders making his way back to the village. He was barely away of the extra burden he carried because his mind was filled with an image of a silver haired goddess surrounded by steam.

He was nearly back to the village when he heard someone come up behind him. Quickly, he dropped his kill, grappling for his axes. "Peace Rollo", Lagertha laughed coming out the brush, "it is just me." She was dressed in britches and shirt, a bow slung across her back. "So this is where you have been." She smiled slightly and Rollo knew that she knew that he hadn't been hunting the whole time. But if she wasn't going to let it slide then he would as well.

"Bryna will need more meat if she's to get stronger", Rollo calmly stated picking the buck up again. Lagertha grabbed one of his axes, disappearing into the woods. Rollo heard the sound of chopping. When Lagertha returned she carried a long pole. She fished out a wand of twine and then set about tying the deer's feet to the pole.

"Let me help you carry it", she said calmly. Rollo agreed. The two walked single file back to the village. Children came running to greet them. Asking a hundred questions at once, the way children often do. As usual, Rollo remained quite while Lagertha explained that Rollo was the one who caught the deer and she was just helping him carry it.

Awed, the children started to pelt Rollo with questions. Rollo answered them awkwardly. Except for his niece and nephew, Rollo didn't know how to handle children. Ragnar came and shooed the children away. Lagertha lowered her end of the pole and quietly walked away giving the brothers some privacy.

"You went hunting", Ragnar said. His tone was both questioning and reprimanding.

"You charged me with looking after your god tool", Rollo said coolly. "She will need more than the healer can provide if she is to get strong again."

"You just want her to get strong so you can challenge her again", Ragnar said with a smirk. Rollo smiled and shrugged. All was forgiven between them. Rollo knew that Ragnar was upset that he had left without a word but he was happier that Rollo came back. "Well let me help you dress your kill then we can deliver it to our friend."

oOo

Bryna was feeling almost like herself again since her bath in the hot spring. The ointment helped too. As soon as Kava released her from bed rest, Bryna dove into learning the Viking language. It was similar to hers but still very different. No one else came to visit her after Lagertha's visit. She didn't mind. She also tried to not care when the villagers openly talked about her and pointed. She was used to that by now.

Bryna was half tempted to use her magic to make her wounds heal faster. Kava earned a decent living as a healer, with servants and slaves, but with the addition of Bryna Kava's food stores were emptying fast. Bryna often lay awake at night wondering if, because of her wounds, she would ever be able to draw a bow or swing a sword again. Her back would scream every time she lifted her arms away from her side. That was why Kava suggested the hot spring. Thankfully, the priestess they visited granted Bryna the use of the spring till her injuries were better. The hot water seeped into her bones and into her soul washing away all the filth left there by the English.

"_**Kava when do you think I will be able to use a bow**_", Bryna asked as she stirred a thin stew that was nothing more than a few scraps of meat and vegetables. Kava shot her a smoldering look.

"_**Not anytime soon so don't worry over it. Just focus on getting better**_. _**And if you don't start asking me in Viking I won't answer anymore of your questions**_."

Bryna stuck out her tongue. "This better?" she shot back. Kava nodded then went back to tying herbs into bundles. There came a knock at the door. Bryna went to answer it and before her stood a priest. She recognized the style of his robes, the bald patch (which was fading), but more importantly she recognized his cross. The next thing she knew her hands were around his throat and they were tumbling out the door.

"_**Bastard! Thief! Liar!**_" she screamed. "_**You weren't satisfied with killing my gods, destroying my people! How much of the world must you have under your yoke till you are satisfied!**_" The villagers gathered around amused at the small woman beating on the priest. Many of them did not like the hold the priest had over Ragnar. Floki in particular was pleased. He leaned against a pole, eating salted fish quiet happily.

"I like this girl", he said to no one in particular.

Ragnar and Rollo pushed their way through the crowd, still covered in gore. Once the two Vikings got in front of the crowd, they too stopped to watch amazed.

"_**I will not allow you to run over this land like a plague!"**_ Bryna shouted as she continued to beat on Athelstan. "_**You are worse those rodents. I will find each one of your brothers out and offer their innards to the Morrigan!**_"

Rollo finally stepped forward and pulled Bryna off of Athelstan. She fought his grip like a wild cat but she wasn't able to break his hold. Ragnar knelt down next to the priest but he couldn't stop the smile that broke out over his face.

"What did you do to her?" he asked.

Athelstan whipped the blood from his face. "I said nothing", he protested. "I came here as Lagertha requested and when she opened the door she attacked me." Ragnar looked up to see that Bryna had stopped fighting Rollo but her eyes continued to blaze.

"_Why did you attack my slave_", Ragnar asked her. Bryna's eyes widened looking from Ragnar to the bloodied priest. A smile broke out across her face and she started to laugh.

"_I am sorry Ragnar_", she gasped. "_So many of his faith have turned people into slaves. It is great to see it done to one of them in turn._" Bryna wiped her eyes bowing to Ragnar. "_Forgive me for damaging your property. I will fix him as best I can in payment._"

Ragnar helped Athelstan up and walked him into the healer's hut. Rollo stood outside uncertainly then entered; this would be interesting. Athelstan jumped every time Bryna got near him. Her only response was to swat at him so he would sit still. She handed him a bowl of warm water and a rag indicating that he was supposed to clean the blood off his face.

"I am sorry", Bryna said again in Viking. Ragnar waved his hand. "Why he here?"

"Kava has duties she has to perform", Ragnar explained slowly wondering how much she understood. When Bryna nodded he continued. He trusted that Kava would clear up any misunderstandings later. "I have duties. My wife has duties. My brother has duties. Only this slave Athelstan doesn't have duties. He will teach you our language."

Bryna sneered at Athelstan. "I no like him", she said firmly. Kava cleared her throat causing Bryna to sigh. "If you say so then I will."

"Good", Ragnar said getting up from the table. "Athelstan will return tomorrow." With a nod of his head, Ragnar gathered the priest and started towards the door. "One more thing", he said turning around. "My brother has volunteered to watch after you till you are able to take care of yourself." Bryan looked over to Rollo who stared out the door. "He will also provide the extra food you need to heal."

Bryna opened her mouth ready to argue that she didn't need watching after but caught herself. They needed the extra food and perhaps Rollo would be willing to help her practice their language. The faster she learned it the less time she would have to spend with the priest.

"Yes", she said bowing her head. Kava handed Bryna a small jar which she passed on to Athelstan. "For wounds." When Athelstan reached out to accept the jar, Bryna hissed at him almost making him drop the jar. Bryna laughed then walked out the hut.

"_God give me strength_", Athelstan whispered.

Ragnar heard this and laughed. "_I will pray to my gods for you_", he joked slapping Athelstan on the back. "_You're going to need all the help you can get._

**Well there you go ladies and gentlemen. I do hope you enjoyed it. This should be the last chapter that has three languages in it. Boy does it get tricky trying to do them all. For a bit Bryna's mastery of the Viking language will be shaking for a while, that's why her grammar is bad. Also on a side note, for those who are wondering, The Morrigan is a Celtic goddess of war, death, magic, and sex. She has a triple aspect to her with one of her incarnations collecting the heads of fallen warriors. Gotta love the old gods. Any who, as always please remember to review and till next time.**


End file.
